Songs and Daggers
by magic.and.song
Summary: Melody Flaeus always wanted to go out exploring and play her songs all over Skyrim, but her parents want her to stay and help at their inn. What happens when a stranger comes to the small inn looking for a bard for the guild that he is in? Will her parents let her go or make her stay?


**Songs and Daggers**

**Chapter 1: **Another Day at the Inn

"Melody! Wake up! You need to get wood for the fire!" My mother, Fralvia yelled at me. I grabbed my cloak and pushed the wooden door open. Stepping outside a cold breeze met my body. I quickly grabbed a few pieces of wood that were stacked by the entrance to the inn. Our inn, The Lovely Harp Inn, barely had any vistors and wasn't even on the map. It was in between Falkreath and Riften. It wasn't that bad here, but I want to be a bard. My parents however, went me to stay here and help run the inn. I stepped back inside and slammed the door shut. I threw the logs into the barely alive fire. The fire casted a warm orangish glow across the room.

I went over to the counter and grabbed a fresh green apple. After I finished eating, I grabbed the broom and started doing my daily chores. The ground is filithy with mud. _This is going to take forever.._ I took a bucket from under the counter and went outide to get water from a small creek. I put the bucket into the creek and filled it with the clear water. I rushed back inside. I took out an old rag and got down on my hands and knees to scrub the floor. Once I finished my chores the Inn had not even a spec of dirt in it.

The sun was already setting in the distance. I went to the cooking pot next to the fire and started making dinner. I filled up the put half way with extra water from the creek. I cut up some cabbage, leeks, potatos, and tomatoes. I threw them in and put the lid back on.

"Melody, come here for a second." She called from her room.

"What do you need?" I asked stepping into the the medium sized room. The floor had a dirty pelt rug. The twin sized bed was covered with animal pelts.

"We need to talk about how to bring in money. This inn is rotting away. We need to make upgrades but we have very little gold."

"How about I go to one of cities and go play my songs at some of inns. Then I could send back the money I make." I've asked my parents this many times before. The answer was always no.

"I know you want to go and be a professional bard, but you have to stay here and help with the inn. Plus bards don't make that much money." She said with sympathetic eyes. She knew that I wanted to be a bard with a deep passion.

As soon as she said that we heard the front door swing open. _I bet it is just my father. _I stepped out of my mothers room and immeditaely stopped. It wasn't my father at all, it was a stranger. I walked over to him. "Hello Sir. Do you need a room for the night?" I asked while flashing a small smile.

"Yes, lass that would be great." He replied.

"That will be 10 gold pieces." I said with my hand out.

"Here you are, lass." He took out a small coin purse and placed it in my hand.

"Follow me" I showed him to the room just to the right of mine. "Sorry that its small. Oh, and we sell food and drinks too. We have vegestable soup on the fire." I walked out and left him in his room.

I went to the fire and took the cooking pot off. I gathered four small wooden bowls and spoons. I filled all the bowls up with the thick stew. I grabbed three filled bowls and gave one to my mother. I walked up to the stranger.

"Would you like one?" I asked holding out a bowl.

"Awe, yes thank you." He said smiling.

"Mother! Make sure father eats the soup I made for him. It is on the counter." I said while sitting down by the fire. I took the spoon and started eating small spoonfuls of the stew. Before I knew it all of it was gone. I stood up, the chair making a small creak while I do so. _It has been a long day. Time to go to sleep. I hope dad gets back soon from Riften. He is suppose to be back late tonight. _

"Hey, lass can I up this wanted poster?" The stranger asked.

"Here I can hang that up somewhere, but what is it for?" I questioned.

"Our guild is in need of a bard. Oh and thank you for the food." He replied, while staring at me.

"I'll go hang it up right now." I went to on of the wooden beams and stuck the paper on there. _Mothers sleeping now, but_ _right away tomorrow I need to ask mother and father if I can go and work their. It might take a bit of convincing but I have to go. _I went into my tiny room and crawled into my bed. I pulled the animals skins close to me. _I'm so exhausted from working all day. I'm surpised I didn't collapse. _With that thought I drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
